Fourteen Years, Damn it!
by Twilight Is My Second Language
Summary: It's been 14 years since the kidnaping. Devin now has 2 twins. 14 years later 5LR makes a comeback. And Devin's twins want to go to the concert. Now how can she say no to her darling kids? What will happen when she sees her first love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taking 5**

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! OMG, they're coming! They're coming!" My 13 year old daughters, Faith and Selena, marched through the living room screaming in unison.

"I just vacuumed. You better be careful or your going to have to do it again." I warned them. They stopped where they were, took off their identical black boots, and then walked the rest of the way over to me. "Mom, they're coming here for a concert. They're making a comeback. Can we please go?"

"Who's coming?"

"5 Leo Rise." Faith said it like it was obvious. I froze. It had been 14 years since we had kidnapped them. Danielle only kept contact with us for the first 2 years, and then she got a little busy. She and Scooter were married now and she had a little baby boy. It was kind of sad that I had to keep up with my sisters life using a magazine.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Faith asked worriedly. I looked up from the laundry I was folding. They looked so desperate.

"Fine, but I have to go to." Both of them squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Both of them ran out the living room to their rooms.

Once the door to theirs rooms had closed I leaned against the dry-cleaner and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle this. Why had I offered to go with them? Did I really want to go through that torture? I hadn't seen him in years. But I had to now; whether I was ready for it or not.

I was a parent. I had duties. I have to take care of my kids. And they want to go to this concert. I can't let them go alone. I guess I'll have to suck it up.

God I can't believe I'm going to go through with this. I sighed and got back up. That's when I noticed the squealing coming from upstairs. I laughed. That used to be me and Gaby. But now we were both mature, at least more mature then we were when we were sixteen. I smiled remembering all the good times Gab and I had had.

I left the laundry, walked to the kitchen, and picked up my cell phone. I flipped it open and dialed a very familiar number. After four rings a voice at the other end said "Hey Dev!"

"Gabs…" My voice trailed off. I knew that she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" worry laced her words. I could imagine her stopping whatever she was doing and giving me her full attention.

"Gaby, they're coming."

"Who? Wait. Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"5 Leo Rise," I whispered, "They're coming. They're making a comeback. And Fai and Sel want to go to their concert. I can't let them go alone and they really wanted to go so I promised to take them. I know I have to face them, Gabs. But I don't know if I can. I'll have to, I know that. And I will. I just don't know if I can handle it," I said in one breathe, "God, Gabs, what am I going to do?"

"Okay, deep breathes, Dev. I'll be right over." The line went dead. I sighed and set my phone aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taking 5 :(**

**Chapter 2:**

I heard the front door open. I had my eyes closed and my legs pulled close to my body. I felt some one sit down. I didn't open my eyes. Not at all. Not even when I felt some ones arms wrap around me. There was no point. I already knew who it was.

Gaby and I sat in silence. Well, it wasn't complete silence. We could hear Selena and Faith. They were squealing, screaming, and bragging about going to the concert to their friends. Finally I opened my eyes when I heard Selena say "Oh my god Fai! Can you believe we're going to meet our idols?!"

I looked at Gaby and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We broke into giggles. And pretty soon we were both on the floor laughing. We must have been pretty loud because the next thing we know Faith and Selena are standing above us. Finally we calmed down and sat up straight. We avoided each others eyes. We knew if we looked at each other we would break out laughing again.

"Mom? Aunt Gaby? Are you guys okay?" Selena asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Gaby nod. "What was so funny?" Faith asked. This time I answered.

"Something Sel said brought back memories. And reminded us of what we were like when we were teenagers." Gaby nodded for confirmation. Faith sat down on the other couch.

"What is your best memory of when you were a teenager?" Faith asked. Selena sat down and made herself comfortable sensing that this would take a while. Which it wouldn't. Their best memory was kidnapping 5Leo Rise. Gaby and I looked at each other; having a silent conversation through our eyes. I could feel the tears threatening to spill as I remembered every detail of that event.

"I have to go finish folding the laundry." My voice cracked near the end. I got up and walked towards the unfinished pile of laundry. I could feel every ones eyes on me. I didn't have to look back to know Gaby was looking at me sympathetically and Selena and Faith were confused as hell.

I heard Faith whisper "What did I do?"

"No idea." I heard Selena whisper back.

I started folding a towel over and over again absent mindedly, when Gaby walked in. "Devin you're going to have to tell them sometime or the other. They're going to have questions when Ri- he sees you and knows who you are. What are you going to do then?"

I'll deal with that when it happens. Okay?" I snapped at her. "Sorry. I'm just really tense."

"It's okay," Gaby eyed the laundry, "Do you want help with that?" I nodded. What did I do to deserve such the best best friend ever?

XxXxXxXxX

A week had passed since the day my world came crashing. AKA the day my daughters asked me if they could go to 5Leo Rise's concert, which was looming right around the corner, incase you were wondering. The concert was in two days.

We had front row tickets and… *gulp*… backstage passes. Meaning it was definite that we were going to meet the band. While Faith and Selena were happy about this, Gaby and I were freaking out about it. Why Gaby you ask? Well, Gaby was nervous about seeing Mason. She had a boyfriend and, even though she loved him a lot, she was afraid that seeing Mason might ruin things.

Despite everything, Gaby and I went to the mall and bought new outfits to wear to the concert. I had to admit, we were going to look hot! Gaby and I drove back to my place. She had decided to stay the night since we would be spending practically the whole day getting ready. Hey, we _are _girls.

While driving back something hit me. No not literally, I mean, I just realized something. I was going to meet Danielle after all these years. Suddenly, my nervousness decreased and excitement took it's place

Surprisingly,(Wow, I never thought I'd say this) I missed her. I missed my sister. The sister who bugged the shit out of me, but was there for me when I needed her most.

Yes, she could be a real bitch and a pain in the ass. But she _is _my sister.

That night, everyone in out house went to sleep early. We all wanted our "beauty sleep".

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the morning

I was the first one to wake up. I made my way downstairs and got a cup of coffee. I sat down on the computer and checked my emails while I waited for everyone else to wake up. Which didn't take long. After about 10 minutes I heard my alarm go off.

After another 5 minutes I saw Selena and Faith make their way down. Both of them rubbing their eyes and yawning. I watched them in silence.

They never left each others side. They walked to the coffee maker. Selena made a new pot of coffee while Faith got the cups. Which were in the cabinet right above the coffee machine. Faith put the milk and sugar in, and Selena poured the coffee. Finally Faith stirred it all.

It was amusing watching them work together. Whenever they did, it was like they were working as one person. They never talked, they just knew what to do, and when to do it.

Finally they turned around and saw me. They both jumped back. Thank god the coffee didn't spill. "Mom! God, you scared us." Selena said, with a hand on her neck.

"How did you get in here without us seeing or hearing you?" Faith asked, in the similar position as Selena. I laughed.

"I was in here the whole time. Honey, you just didn't see me." I smiled at them and they smiled back. We sat their and talked while we waited for Gaby to get up, so I could make breakfast for everyone.

Soon, Selena and Faith got too hungry. So we went to work. We decided to make pancakes. Of course, we ended up having a flour fight. By the end of it, all three of us were sitting on the floor giggling. When Gaby did come down, she found the whole kitchen covered in baking ingredients.

"Oh. My. God. What are you guys doing?" She managed to gasp out in between laughs. That only made us all laugh harder. We were sitting there laughing for about five minutes.

"We were trying to make pancakes, and it, kind of, ended up being a food fight." Selena told Gaby. Gaby nodded and helped us clean it up. Once we were done, we decided to go eat at the diner that was in town.

After breakfast, we walked around town and talked. Selena and Faith mostly talked about how excited they were. Gaby and I just listened to what they had to say.

When we got home, Selena and Faith rushed upstairs to get ready. Gaby and I followed shortly after. We had less then five hours till we had to leave the house.

We all were getting ready in my room. I had the biggest room and bathroom. Once done we all took pictures. Like I had said before, all of us looked hot! Gaby wore dark blue drain pipes, a black cowl neck tank top, and black heels. She even went out on a limb and straightened her hair for the first time.

I wore extremely tight skinny jeans. To give you a better picture, my jeans were tighter then the Jonas Brother's jeans. **AN Sorry anyone who likes the Jonas Brothers. **Yeah, that's how tight they were. On top of them I wore a white spaghetti strap tank top and a light brown leather jacket. Along with that I wore knee high boots matching the jacket. I decided to leave my hair open.

Selena was covered in black and silver, head to toe. She wore a black dress with silver metallic tights. Her dress was strappy and knee length. Under it, she wore a silver tank top. Her shoes were black ballet flats. Faith, on the other hand, looked like a cowgirl, without the cowboy hat. She was wearing a faded denim micro-mini with cowboy boots and navy blue, Abercrombie, singlet tank top.

Selena let her dark curls fall. We tried to do something to Faith's hair, but she's always had a problem with her hair. It was pin straight and nothing could be done about it. So she left her hair too.

Around 6 pm we left the house. On our drive there, Gaby and I were forced to listen to 5LR's songs. We hadn't listened to them since the day they left. Every time I heard Ritchie's voice I cringed. I could tell every one else in the car noticed because after a while Selena asked to turn the volume down. I felt guilty for being a part pooper, so after a few minutes I turned the volume back up.

Gaby gave me a look that said "you sure you can handle it?". I gave her a reassuring nod and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

After 30 minutes we were parked in front of the stadium where the concert was supposed to take place. We were sitting there talking because there was still a while till the concert started. We were all laughing at something Selena had said.

That's when I saw Faith give Selena a hesitant look. "What?" I asked them knowing they were hiding something. They exchanged another look. This time it was of fear. "What? You can tell me. You know that." The Faith, Selena, and I were more like best friends then mother-daughter. They were also really close to Gaby.

Finally, Faith opened her mouth. "We were wondering, what we said wrong? Before, when we asked you your best teenage memory?" They may have been two people, but they acted like one person. If one of them did something wrong, both of them took the blame. I looked at both of them, and then at Gaby. She was looking at me. I sighed. How was I going to tell them this?

"You didn't say anything wrong honey. It's just, my best memory lead to my saddest." They still looked confused. I laughed. "Don't worry about it. Okay? I'll tell you when we get home. Right now, we need to save out energy." Faith and Selena nodded. Gaby changed the topic to something lighter.

"Sel, where did you get your tights?" Gaby asked her. Of course Gaby knew where she had gotten them. Gaby was there when Selena had bought them. There was a whole story behind them. Selena had to fight this other girl for them. They were the last pair left in the store and they were on sale for a couple bucks.

I zoned out after she got to the part where she saw the tights across the store. I was looking out the window when I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again. Lincoln. He moved a few years ago to go to Yale. Yeah, you heard me right, Yale. He never came back, he got a great job there and everything. I hadn't seen or heard from him in ten years. I threw the door open and jumped out.

I heard a chorus of "what happened?" and "are you okay?". I ignored them and ran towards Lincoln, who had his back facing me. I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced back to see Gaby. When I reached Lincoln, I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I know you kidnapped them." He jumped, and spun around. At first he was frightened. But then he realized who it was and enveloped m in a hug. And I actually let him.

After the kidnapping Lincoln and I actually got pretty close. He stopped being the annoying, perverted, idiot he had been, and started acting human. It was almost safe to call him my best friend. Once he let go of me, he gave Gaby a small hug. "What are you guys doing here?" He questioned.

Gaby and I both gave him "you have to ask?" looks. "5Leo Rise. Right." We nodded.

"Forget about us, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"I'm actually here for the concert," My jaw dropped. I thought he hated 5LR. "I started listening to them after I left. They reminded me of home and all the fun we used to have," He paused, "Dev, how are Selena and Faith?" I was shocked. He had remembered them.

"They're fine. They're in the car actually," I said tuning towards the car, "Want to meet them?"

"Duh!" He answered and we all laughed. We made our way to my car. Selena and Faith were leaning against the back door and talking. When they saw us approaching them they smiled. When their eyes landed on Lincoln, their smiles faltered.

"Selena, Faith?" they looked at me and I continued, "This is one our old friends. He's know you guys since the day you were born." I told them. They nodded and smiled at Lincoln. They stepped in front of him and stuck out their hands simultaneously

"It's nice to meet you." Faith said for the both of them. Lincoln shook both their hands. After 20 minutes we decided it was time to go in. A few feet away from the entrance Lincoln stopped walking. We all turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He eyed me up and down. And then stared at my face.

"How are you doing this?" Gaby and I immediately knew what he was talking about. I looked back at her and she shrugged. I didn't even have to look at Sel and Fai to know they were confused as hell. Lincolns voice dragged my gaze back to him.\

"I'm guessing he still hasn't contacted you, right?" I nodded weakly, "Then how are you doing this?"

I looked at my feet and spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't know. But I know I have to. I can't run from my past." He looked at me, processing my words. Then he began to nod, finally he cracked a smile.

"You've come a long way Dev." Gaby and I laughed at this.

"Look who's talking." Gaby said, standing next to me now. Another round of laughter erupted.

Neither Faith nor Selena questioned what was going on. We just made our way to our seats. Lincoln was sitting near the back but he had a backstage pass.

After another 45 minutes, the lights dimmed. "Hey everybody!" A voiced boomed through the stadium, "Are you ready to rock?!" The crowd went wild, "Here is what you've been waiting for!!"

Everything went dark. The only source of light was a spot light in the center of the stage. I grabbed Gaby's hand and squeezed it. This is the moment of judgment. If I got through this, everything would be okay… I think.

**Okay… this is important… about Faith and Selena… Selena is supposed to be a younger version of Selena Gomez. Weird, I know. As for Faith, I'll have to explain her. Faith is supposed to be one of my friends. So… yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taking 5.**

**Chapter 3:**

The music started. I recognized the song after one note, kidnap my heart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. "I will get through this." I thought to myself. I placed a fake smile on my lips and breathed through my nose. Each member of 5leo rise, besides Nikoli, entered onto stage at a different time in the song.

_Hey girl, whats your name  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own _

K.K. chose this time to enter onto stage.

_Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest_

Scooter jumped into center stage._  
_

_Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_

Mason slid down the center of the stage. And I grabbed Gabby's hand again. _  
_

_but you made me believe  
_

And the moment I was dreading. The crowd erupted in roars as Ritchie came onto stage with his usual calm and confident walk. I looked away from him. I tried focusing on

Scooter and Mason. _  
_

_Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.  
_

I grabbed Fai's hand and started dancing. Selena and Gabby followed in our footsteps.

The four of us were going crazy. _  
_

_Can you get me up more  
Fun that I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe_

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart....

Me and Gabby had our backs turned towards the stage throughout the whole song. 5Leo Rise flowed through song after song. Faith and Selena were more hyper and excited then I've ever seen them. Their happiness made me smile.

After a few hours the concert was over. And me and Gabby were greeted by screaming and squealing. It seemed as if both my daughters were hyperventilating

"Oh my gosh, Fai! Did you see Scooter!?" Selena screamed.

"YES! He looked so cool playing his guitar. And did you see the way he blew a kiss backstage!? Who do you think that was for?" Faith asked curiously.

"His wife! Duh Faith!" Selena answered.

I took this chance to talk to Gabby. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gabby asked, as if she was trying to avoid giving me the real answer.

"Gabs."

"Okay, yes I felt something. But it's not greater then what I feel for Chase. What about u? I noticed you weren't looking at him the whole time."

"I'm fine. And if I'm not, I will be. But right now we have to go meet them." I said slapping my hand on my forehead.

We met up with Lincoln and made our way backstage. There was a huge crowd in front of 5Leo Rise's dressing room. But then again, that was expected. We decided to wait until there were less people. After about 20 minutes the crowd had died down. There were still a lot of people, but less comparatively. Gabby, Lincoln, and I stood against the wall while Selena and Faith dissolved into the crowd. After another 10 minutes, the three of us could see Faith and Selena again; we could also hear their conversation. There were barely any people around now.

"You guys did amazing!" Selena and Faith said in unison. Mason and Scooter, who were standing in front of them, laughed and thanked them. Selena looked around once and I could tell she was building up the courage to ask something.

"Umm… I was wondering where Ritchie was?" Faith asked instead.

**I wasn't going to add another chapter until I was finished with my other story. But then the whole day today I was thinking about Taking 5 and I had this sudden urge to write it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taking 5**

**Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a while. I'm sorry. But bare with me okay? I'll try and update more, but no promises. Life's a mess these days.**

**Well… I hope you enjoy? I know you've been waiting a while for this. So here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

"Umm... I was wondering where Ritchie was?" Faith asked instead.

Mason and Scooter let out a small laugh before Scooter spoke up, "I'm pretty sure he's in his dressing room changing. He should be here in a couple minutes if you want to wait for him?"

I could tell Faith and Selena were resisting the urge to scream and squeal. "Of course we'll wait!" Selena said trying to mask some of her excitement. The four of them continues talking and I closed my eyes, zoning out and trying to calm myself down. _Steady breathes Devin. Breathe in, breath out._ I kept repeating in my mind until I was brought out of my mantra by a voice I knew all too well. I still kept my eyes closed not sure if I could handle seeing him up close and personal.

"Guys, we're leaving. Now. I'm sick and tired of always getting to the hotel late because of you guy." He snapped at the two members of the band standing at the door. My eyes snapped open, I was taken aback by his tone of voice. Why was he still acting like a jerk?

I looked over at my two little girls and I saw they were afraid to ask their favorite singer for his autograph. Mason, being the incredibly sweet guy he is, decided to step in and help out the kids, "Ritchie, dude. We have some adorable fans here who want to meet you." Mason said, turning to smile at Selena and Faith. I almost let out a laugh at the looks on their faces. Both of my daughters looked as if they were going to pass out any second from being called adorable.

Ritchie followed Mason's gaze and instantly his expression changed from one of annoyance to a softer and much kinder look. He smiled warmly at the two kids standing in front of him and he knelt down so he was on eye level with the two. "Hi sweethearts, what are your names?"

"I'm Selena," she said shakily while pointing to herself, "and this is my sister Faith." She said vaguely pointing over to the younger twin. They were so beyond the squealing and screaming, now they were just completely numb from shock. Their idols were in front of them, one referred to them as adorable and another called them sweetheart. They were in heaven.

"Hello Selena and Faith. May I say, you two are very pretty young ladies?" The pair of twins smiled down widely at the rock star while a blush crept up their cheeks.

"Thank you." They mumbled simultaneously. Ritchie grinned at the children.

If I didn't know any better I would say Ritchie was flirting with my daughters, but I knew he wasn't like that. He was just trying to make them happy. Ever since that weekend many, many moons ago he did whatever he could to make his fans happy.

"Would you like me to sign something for you guys?" Ritchie asked, finally trying wrap up the conversation. And it was completely understandable, it was late and he had just finished a concert. Selena and Faith nervously handed him their notebooks to sign. He took his time signing each one before handing it back to them. "Anything else, sweethearts?"

Selena nervously looked over at Faith, asking her something with her eyes. Faith simply nodded, urging her sister to go for it. Selena looked over at Ritchie and quietly asked "A picture, please?"

Ritchie chuckled trying to make the two of them feel more comfortable. "Sure. Where's your camera?" He said looking in their hands for the object.

"It's right here," Faith said taking the camera out of her back pocket, "But can we get a picture with all of you?"

Ritchie gave a quick nod, while Mason and Scooter simply smiled at the girls. The black haired rock star shouted into the dressing room for the rest of his band mates. It only took a few seconds for the other two members to emerge. Ritchie quickly explained what the two girls wanted. Nikolai and K.K. smiled at Selena and Faith and quickly agreed. "Wait," Faith said suddenly bringing everyone to a halt, "Who's going to take the picture?"

As soon as she asked that question, I knew what was coming up next. I looked down at the ground bracing myself for the next sentence. Gabby must have sensed it too because she grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mom, can you take the picture for us?" I heard Selena ask.

I took a deep breathe and looked up to see everyone staring at me but I kept my focus on Selena,I didn't even bother to notice anything else. I just wanted all of this to be over as soon as possible. "Sure sweetie," I said taking a step closer to them, "Give me the camera." I held out my hand waiting for one of them to being me the object.

Both my thirteen year old daughters smiled broadly at me and handed it over to me. I instantly ushered for them to get prepared for the picture. All seven of them lined up, the rock stars in the back and the girls standing in front of them. I took a few pictures before handing the camera back to Faith.

"Thank you!" Both of the teenagers exclaimed in unison.

"You got your autographs and pictures, I think it's time we leave now." I said to the two overly excited teenagers. Their excitement faded slightly to be taken over by disappointment. But I knew my daughters well enough to know they wouldn't argue with me.

"Yes mom." They said together. Just like I expected, no arguments.

I finally looked up at the five men standing right in front of me. "Thank you guys so much and good job on the concert." I said with a smile glancing for a second at each of the five guys, my gaze lingering on a certain black haired guy longer then the others.

Selena and Faith both turned to the band and spoke simultaneously, "You guys were amazing out there tonight, you're our favorite band. We know you don't get that a lot from people out age but you guys are sooooo good."

The band laughed at their antics, but I felt a pair of eyes boring into the side of my face. I knew exactly who it was and I refused to look that way. As I turned around to walk back to Gabby and Lincoln, the voice belonging with those pair of eyes stopped me in my tracks.

"Do I know you by any chance?"

What was I supposed to say? Admit that I'm Devin? He Devin he left all those years ago. What if he wants to catch up? I don't think I can handle being around him any longer. Maybe I should just deny it. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

I turned around and was staring into Ritchie's eyes. I almost forgot where I was when I felt Selena and Faith pull my arm. "Mom, do you know Ritchie?" I heard the younger one whisper.

I looked down at my daughters and then back up at the rock star staring at me. I let out a small laugh and put on a fake smile. Right when I was about to answer I heard an extremely annoying voice behind me call out, "Ritchie-poo!"

Before I could turn around and spot the source of the unpleasant sound, I felt someone push past me and saw some blonde throw herself into Ritchie's arms. I have to admit I was slightly discomforted by the sight in front of me. Okay, okay, fine. You caught me. I wanted to rip this stupid blondes head off for putting her hands on my Ritchie.

The flaxen haired girl finally unwrapped herself from around Ritchie, letting on of her arms wrap around his bicep. I finally caught a glimpse of her and if you thought I was discomforted before, you should have seen me then.

Right there in the arms of Ritchie Tressiak was the one girl that I hated more then anything. This girl had ingle handedly made high school hell for me and Gabby. She was the bitch that would have never let us live down an accident that burnt her hair. She was the reason for the kidnapping of 5 Leo Rise.

She was Kira Castle.

***Gasp!* I know you hate me for this. And I know you'll hate me even more if I go on another hiatus with this cliff hanger. So… review? And I'll update as soon as possible. (Hopefully sometime this week.) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taking 5 :(**

**Chapter 5:**

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in my room as Gabby sat at the foot of my bed and stared at me intently. What was he doing with Kira? I mean, was he seriously with that bimbo?! But then again, it was his life and it wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything. Oh, just wonderful. I sound like a teenager again too. Leave it to Ritchie Tressiak to make me feel like I was sixteen years old again rather then thirty and a mother of two. I sighed heavily, closed my eyes, and fell back onto my bed. I felt a shift beside me and I knew Gabby was now lying down as well.

"I'm sure it's nothing Dev." My best friend whispered to me. It was the first thing she had said to me since I walked away from Kiara and Ritchie. I simply nodded and began replaying the scene over and over again in my head.

_Kiara turned around and faced me. "Who are you?" She asked in her typical degrading tone. Before I could say anything Ritchie stepped in to save the day… and Kiara's nose._

"_These two beautiful little girls here," He said gesturing to Selena and Fatih, "are big fans of ours. We were just finishing taking pictures and I was just talking to their mother." He finished as he brought his eyes back up to mine. They met briefly before I looked away._

_I gave my daughters' a weak smile, who were standing right in front of me, as I grabbed Selena's hand. I said a quick thank you to the band again and made began moving towards the exit as fast as I could without it seeming obvious that something was amiss. We were all in the parking lot in no time and we all said goodbye to Lincoln. I simply hugged him, not saying a word._

The ride home wasn't as quiet as you would have thought it to be. Selena and Faith didn't sense anything wrong, therefore they continued their teenage babbling in the back seat. Gabby and I just listened and let out a small laugh here and there.

When we finally reached home, Selena and Faith made their way to their rooms, and I ended up where I am now, lying in my room acting like a teenager. I finally spoke for the first time since we left the stadium.

"What if it isn't nothing, Gabs?" My voice barely a whisper. My eyes were closed and I didn't feel like opening them. In fact, I hadn't even changed yet.

"Let's go get you some hot chocolate." My best friend replied, completely avoiding my question. I frowned, my eyes still closed.

"I hate hot chocolate." I stated stubbornly.

Gabby softly placed a hand on my shoulder before gently reminding me, "You love hot chocolate."

"You're right. I do love hot chocolate," I sighed in defeat finally opening my eyes and getting up, "But can we change first? These jeans are so tight I feel like I'm loosing circulation in my legs." We both let out a small laugh as I walked towards the bathroom to change.

When I came out she was already clad in cupcake PJ's and a pink tank top. I laughed at her childish ways. But then again, who was I to say anything? I was wearing shorts with a cookie monster t-shirt. No matter how much we grew up, we would always be kids at heart.

We made out way downstairs to find my two children immersed in some movie. "Hot chocolate." I simply called out to them as we continued our way to the kitchen. I made 4 mugs of hot coco knowing that my daughters would want part in the chocolate fest. As soon as the mugs were complete, Faith and Selena were in the kitchen to claim their property and go back to their movie. Seeing as we had nothing better to do, Gabby and I joined their movie night. The movie ended up being just what I needed to get my mind off of certain people and all four of us ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning we all woke up with stiff necks and back aches. But being the typical girls we are, we decided to take quick showers and shop it off. We all split up and went into different bathrooms only to meet back in the lounge an hour later in somewhat similar outfits. All of us had ended up wearing some sort of denim and t-shirts. Of course, all of our t-shirts were different. Selena had picked out a 5 Leo Rise band t-shirt with jean shorts. Faith was in a blue hello kitty t-shirt with a jean skirt. Gabby and I both ended up in jeans though our shirts were different. Gabby was in a white t-shirt with a red and pink flower blooming on its right corner, while I was in a black and white Aeropostale t-shirt.

We all darted out the door and into the car in a mad rush to get to the mall. It wasn't long after that we pulled up to the shopping center and piled out of the car. All four of us entered the mall arm in arm, giggling and chatting away. Despite the age difference between Gabby and I and my daughters, we were still super close and when we were together Gabby and I started acting like the teenagers we were at heart again.

We made our way through various shops, not buying much but trying on anything and everything. After three hours we all finally made our way to the food court and split up, getting whatever we wanted to eat. Finally we all collapsed onto a table. Each of us had bought something or the other, whether it be a top, shoes, or just jewelry. We all placed our bags down and dug into our food. Apparently we were all starving because less then 15 minutes later all of our food had vanished into thin air. Once we finished Gabby and I gave our trays to Selena and Faith to throw away the garbage.

The dark haired girl and I were engrossed in a very interesting conversation about our clothes when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

I saw Gabby's eyes go wide right before I turned around only to come eye to eye with a particular black haired rock star. I had to bite back a groan at my bad luck. I had barely escaped last night, now here I was again, trapped in his captivating stare.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've ever met before." I said as innocently as I could. I knew I was lying through my teeth, but right now I just wanted to get out of there in one piece. I quickly got up and gathered my things before the two thirteen year olds could come back and give away my cover.

"Well you look really familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Ritchie said as I finished collecting the few stray things on the table.

I threw him a small smile before replying. "I'm sure. Now if you don't mind I kind of have to go…" I let my voice trail as I stepped around him. Before I could scram, Selena and Faith magically popped up at my sides.

"Where are we going next- OHMYGOSH!" Selena squealed as her eyes landed on the man behind me.

Uh-oh.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere." Was all that Ritchie said, not even acknowledging my lie, before walking in front of me and greeting the two smiley teens. I looked over at Gabby begging her with my eyes for an escape. I could see a plan forming in her eyes.

"Umm… Guys?" gabby finally spoke bringing all attention to her, "I need to get home. Chase and I are meeting up today and I really have to get home and get stuff ready for him."

I jumped at the opportunity to finally leave. "Yeah, we should definitely leave so you can get there in time for Chase." I looked over at Ritchie shooting him a smile, "It was nice meeting you again but we really have to go."

Gabby and I quickly turned to walk away knowing that Faith and Selena would follow behind us. I had only taken a few steps when, as if on queue, I heard someone yell from behind me, "Devin Lisette Thompson!"

My face paled as I froze in my spot. After years of tormenting me, I could recognize that voice from anywhere. From the corner of my eye I saw Gabby blatantly staring at me with wide eyes. Thanks Gabs, now they'll definitely believe it's not me. That was sarcasm, by the way, in case some of you didn't catch it.

I unsteadily took a step forward pretending I didn't just hear my name being shouted; hoping no one noticed my slight pause and I could still get out of there without having to face anyone. But unfortunately for me, I'm not that lucky. Selena and Faith rushed to my side and both stared up at me with wide eyes. Why was everyone making it so obvious? Have you people never heard of being subtle?!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe to prepare myself for what was about to happen. Little did I know that, no matter how much I prepared myself, I would never be ready for what was about to happen. I turned around and looked straight at the source who called my name, avoiding all pairs of eyes. But it didn't get by me that four more people had joined our little party.

I let out a shaky laugh, "Guilty as charged."

**Review? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. I take forever. I apologize. But hey, at least I manage to write SOEMTHING. And everyone's reviews are an excellent reminder that I'm supposed to.**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I OWN TAKING 5. SHUUUNN THEE NONNNBELIEEVVERRSSS. SHUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNAAHH…. Just kidding. I don't own Taking 5. ^.^**

**Chapter 6**

I let out a shaky laugh, "Guilty as charged."

A loud squeal erupted from Danielle's lips as she charged towards me, engulfing me in a bear hug. "OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, DEV!" She screamed in my ear.

For a moment, I forgot I was being stared at by everyone as I hugged my sister back with equal amount of force. I may never admit it to anyone, but I had truly missed her.

All too soon, she let go, only to grab my hands and start jumping up and down. I don't remember Danielle ever being this hyperactive, but I surprisingly liked it. This was probably the most loved she had ever made me feel in my life.

She continued jumping for about 5 seconds before finally calming down to attack Gabby with just as big of a hug as I had gotten. I could tell Gabs as just as shocked as me as well. A minute or so later she finally completely calmed down and began talking a mile per minute. The three of us didn't bother paying attention to the fact that every pair of eyes in the entire food court were on us.

"Ohmygoshwhatareyouguysdoingh ere?!Ihaven' 'vemissedyou!EverytimeIcallmomanddadtheyr efusetogivemeyournumberorgab by'snumber!" Me and Gabby just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. Though this was extremely amusing, finally I had had enough of not being able to understand a single word coming out of my sisters mouth.

I grabbed Danielle by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Woah there Danielle, breathe. We didn't understand a word of what you just said!" I let out a small chuckle as Gabby nodded silently in agreement.

Danielle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in from of her chest, I guess something don't change no matter what. "Why didn't you ever call me?!" She yelled. To anyone else she would sound pissed off and angry; but I knew Danielle. I could hear the sadness in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes.

This was the first time in a long time that I felt guilt. I wasn't the only one going through issues these past fourteen years. Danielle and my parents had probably been through a lot too. I had caused them all so much pain. I had just got up and left my parents house when I realized I was pregnant with the twins. I knew I didn't need to take this step, my parents would have been willing to support me and my children, but I really didn't want that. I wanted to stand up on my on feet and be independent.

Then there was Danielle. She was right; I hadn't tried calling her in these fourteen years. I had always thought that it was her fault for running away with Scooter that we drifted apart. But no, it wasn't her fault, it was mine. I never tried to reach out to her because I was so wrapped up in my own problems.

I looked at the floor and closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered so only Danielle could hear me.

Tears were beginning to gather in my eyes and I knew I had to get out of there soon before they spilt over. I don't cry in front of people. It shows weakness and vulnerability; two things that I don't let myself feel unless it's with someone I truly trust and those people are very limited; Faith, Selena, and Gabby. The end.

When I looked up again to face Danielle her features had softened immensely and she simply put her arms around me giving me a much needed hug. I knew I was on the verge of crying so I gave Danielle a good 10 seconds of hugging time before I pulled away and quickly excused myself, making a run for the girls bathroom, which to my luck was right next to the food court.

Wait a minute, the food court. Holy shit! We just had that whole dramatic encounter in the FOOD COURT. I slammed the door shut of an empty stall and began slamming my head into my hands as I fell to lean against one of the makeshift walls of the tiny cubicle.

It didn't take the waterworks too long after that. The bathroom was completely empty, so ii could clearly hear the echo of shoes pounding against the floor as they neared the bathroom. I heard the bathroom door open and three pairs of feet sputter against the stalls. Instantly I knew who it was; my daughters and best friend. They were getting closer and closer to the stall that I was in, but I wasn't about to make this any easier for them. I waited as they made their way stall after stall, a _bang_ ringing through the air with every door they threw open.

_Bang… bang… bang… bang…_

Finally they were at the stall right next to mine, and then…

"Dev, open up sweetie." Good old Gabby. I think the jig was finally up. I took a deep breathe and wiped any stray tears from my checks and lifted the latch enclosing me into the cubicle. Gabby, Faith, and Selena stood at an appropriate distance, afraid that if they moved I'd burst out into tears again.

"I'm fine." I said before any of them had a chance to ask me. As the words slipped through my chapped lips, all three girls nodded their head in acknowledgement.

The four of us allowed an awkward silence to settle among us for a few moments before Gabby shifted uncomfortably and decided to break the silence, "They're waiting outside the bathroom, you know? We had to fight Danielle not to come in here and talk to you before we came ourselves."

I sighed and nodded, making my way to the sinks to, hopefully, making the redness and blotching on my face less. I was surprised that my daughters had yet to question what was happening, but they were a smart pair. I'm sure they would understand not to say anything now and they could go all 'good cop, bad cop' on me later.

Once I felt I was prepared, we made our way out of my current sanctuary. I didn't even have to look back to know that I had my support system standing right behind me, there to catch me if I fell. Figuratively speaking, of course. Hopefully.

**Review? ^.^**


End file.
